Veggie School Musical 2
Veggie School Musical 2 is a fanmade sequel to the first Veggie School Musical. It tells the story of different VeggieTales episodes, except all the lines are sung (which is a good thing for Sven). <----Lyle the Kindly Viking reference! Plot 'Let's Do It!' Everyone came to the Veggie Valley Elementary School's auditorium. Petunia takes a seat in the director's chair, and calls for the cast on set. Bob sees Larry, Archibald and the three scallions file out of stage right. Bob knows the first act is Daniel and the Lions' Den. 'A Bit of Stage Fright' After Daniel and the Lions' Den ''wraps up, Petunia calls for the next cast for the next act - ''The Grapes of Wrath. Backstage, Mr. Lunt is trying to get Pa Grape on stage. Pa had stage fright...but it was no ordinary stage fright. It was stage fright of having his computer animated body glitch and not look right or his voice gets warped because Phil Vischer had a voice crack. Mr. Lunt found this tedious, but Pa Grape went with it anyways and performed. 'Realization' Pa Grape realized that after performing The Grapes of Wrath ''that his family was suspicious around strangers. This made everyone become reluctant about it. Petunia calls for the next cast. The cast comes on stage to perform ''Rack, Shack and Benny, a retelling of the story of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego and the Fiery Furnace. Everyone continues being sarcastic. Even Silas, T-Bot, Bruce Onion, Mirabelle and Mr. Beet. But everyone from the cast stopped being sarcastic as they came in for the final song from the story, "Stand". 'Good Show' Rack, Shack & Benny ''actually went okay. Petunia called for the next cast to perform ''Josh and the Big Wall!, a retelling of Joshua and the Battle of Jericho. As the cast performed, Pa Grape began to have the same stage fright again. Mr. Lunt gave Pa Grape a spanking, and Pa Grape suddenly got a burst of realization. After Josh and the Big Wall, Pa Grape no longer had stage fright. 'The Next Few Acts...' The next shows go very well. The shows they perform are LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed, Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen ''(even though Bob is at least glad to see Esther again after a while, as were Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer and Khalil), ''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, The Star of Christmas, The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!, The Ballad of Little Joe, An Easter Carol, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, and Lord of the Beans. Unfortunately, things began to go wrong in the next act, The Asparagus of LaMancha. Everyone hated it. They booed Archibald right off the stage. 'Back into Shape' Things finally began to get better once Petunia decided to do Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. Bob didn't want to do it, but Mr. Nezzer, Chog Norrius, Sara Crewe, Khalil, Madame Blueberry, and the Turnips forced him to. Everyone in the cast found out that Archibald had ruined the show by doing The Asparagus of LaMancha. But Bob didn't lose hope as the next following acts were Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella, It's a Meaningful Life, Twas the Night Before Easter and ''The League of Incredible Vegetables. '''Afterwards After The League of Incredible Vegetables, the veggies have two final acts: MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle ''and ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. Everyone loved both of them. They encored Larry. It turned out to be a good show, after all. Songs *''Daniel and the Lions' Den'' *''The Grapes of Wrath'' *''Rack, Shack and Benny'' *''Josh and the Big Wall!'' *''LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed'' *''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen'' *''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' *''The Star of Christmas'' *''The Wonderful World of Autotainment'' *''The Ballad of Little Joe'' *''An Easter Carol'' *''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush'' *''Lord of the Beans'' *''The Asparagus of LaMancha'' *''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue'' *''Blunders in Boo-Boo Ville'' *''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella'' *''It's a Meaningful Life'' *'Twas the Night Before Easter *''The League of Incredible Vegetables'' *''MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle'' *''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas'' Running Gags 'Silly Song' None 'What We Have Learned Song' None 'Kid They Got a Letter From' None Continuity *SOMETHING FROM EVERY EPISODE APPEARS Allusions *'High School Musical': Like the first Veggie School Musical, the episode title is spoofed off this Cast EVERY CHARACTER EVER SHOWN Trivia *Unlike the first Veggie School Musical, this episode does not have a countertop or silly song. *This episode serves as a sequel to the original Veggie School Musical episode. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000